Une chinoise ?
by AlmalexyaBlue
Summary: John pose une question de type existentiel à Sherlock, qui se fait un devoir de lui répondre. Il est conseillé de connaître un peu Elementary pour comprendre les référence, mais même sans être Sherlock, tout le monde peut y arriver ! Premier OS de toute ma vie.


Bonjour, bonsoir les gens (rayer la mention inutile).

Titre : Une chinoise ?

Autatrice : AlmalexyaBlue (Pitié, appelez moi Blue !)

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : La série Sherlock (meilleure série du monde !) a été créée par Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat (je ne vous remercierai jamais assez !) et appartient à la BBC.

Voilà mon tout premier OS, et je peux pas m'empêche d'être fière, même si j'ai un peu honte face à ce que certains auteurs sont capables d'écrire... Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Sherlock ?

Comme souvent dans ces moments là, seul le silence répondit à John mais il savait qu'il avait l'attention de l'unique détective consultant du monde.

- Je me posais une question…

- Dis toujours, John.

- Si j'étais une chinoise, tu m'aimerais plus ?

Cette fois encore, le silence envahit l'appartement, mais John assuma que c'était plus l'étrange de sa question qui avait plongé Sherlock dans ce mutisme gênant. Qui dura longtemps. Très longtemps…

C'est après presque deux jours entiers que Sherlock sortit d'une sorte de routine silencieuse, se vautrer dans le canapé, boire du thé, se vautrer, joindre ses mains sous son menton pour réfléchir, manger la première chose qui lui passe sous la main pour éviter que John ne quitte l'appartement, se vautrer, réfléchir… Pendant deux jours, John vécut avec un zombie, un beau zombie mais un zombie quand même.

Puis soudainement, sans prévenir personne comme à son habitude, Sherlock se redressa sur le canapé.

- Une chinoise ?

Bien sûr, John n'avait pas oublié cette question qu'il souhaitait ne jamais avoir posée.

- Pourquoi une chinoise ? insista le plus jeune.

- Je sais pas… Je me disais que peut-être, tu préfèrerais que je sois une femme, que je serais plus «attirante», que le regard des autres serait plus simple à gérer… J'en sais rien moi !

- John…

- Et puis t'as peut-être envie d'avoir des enfants, qui sait ce qu'il se passe dans ton cerveau de sociopathe de haut niveau ?!

- John !

- C'est vrai quoi ! Je suis plus vieux que toi, je n'suis ni beau ni attirant, ni même intelligent ! Pourquoi tu voudrais rester avec moi ? Pourquoi tu n'irais pas avec une chinoise ?!

- JOHN ! cria le brun.

Sherlock n'élevait que rarement la voix contre John, et encore moins depuis qu'ils étaient en couple, mais son instant d'énervement eu le mérite de faire taire l'autre.

- John, je ne sais pas quand t'est venu ce soudain complexe d'infériorité face aux chinoises, mais laisse moi te dire que si je ne te trouvais pas d'intérêt, je t'aurais expulsé hors de ma vie il y a bien longtemps. Aucune femme ne t'arrive à la cheville, elles ne m'ont jamais attiré et ne m'attireront jamais. S'il y a une personne dans ce couple qui se soucie du regard des autres, ce n'est certainement pas moi. Tu ne pourras jamais changer la différence d'âge entre nous et celle-ci ne me dérange pas. Tu n'es peut-être pas brillant mais comme conducteur de lumière, tu es le meilleur. Et je crois te l'avoir montré suffisamment de fois pour que tu puisses me croire quand je te dis qu'aucune être humain n'est plus beau, attirant et excitant que toi.

John fut heureux d'être assis car il n'était pas sûr que ses jambes soient capables de le soutenir après la déclaration de Sherlock, qu'il avait certes dite sur un ton de présentateur météo, mais qui n'en perdait pas son charme pour autant.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, Sherlock bondit sur ses pieds avant de parcourir le petit mètre qui les séparait pour attraper le visage de John, obligeant celui-ci à se lever, et l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Et ainsi lui prouver que non, il ne l'aimerait pas plus s'il était une chinoise *Une chinoise ?! Non, pas maintenant, il y a définitivement mieux à faire, Sherlock !*

Pendant que le détective l'embrassait, John en profita pour les mener vers leur chambre, bien décidé à se prouver que le brun ne mentait jamais et que cette fois ne faisait pas exception.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Le lendemain matin, pendant que John se préparait mentalement à obliger Sherlock à manger au moins un toast, ledit Sherlock ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner dans son cerveau la question de son amant.

- Pourquoi une chinoise ?

John ne put retenir le rouge qui s'étalait lentement sur ses joues.

- Je sais pas… répondit-il, définitivement rouge. En regardant à la télé une série policière quelconque (reniflement de dédain de la part de Sherlock), je me suis dit que si les américains avaient la mauvaise idée d'adapter notre vie, ta vie, en série, John Watson serait probablement une femme…

- Stupide. Elle s'appellerait comment ? Joan Watson ? Et pourquoi pas Moriarty en femme aussi ?! Si on continue comme ça, on pourrait même dire que Moriarty et Irène Adler serait la même personne… Définitivement stupide.

Étrangement, ces paroles normalement blessantes eurent le don de remonter le moral de John et il rangea ses craintes dans une petite boîte tout au fond de sa mémoire. S'approchant du fauteuil de Sherlock, il se pencha au dessus de lui.

- Je t'aime.

Sherlock bascula sa tête en arrière et l'embrassa doucement.

- Je sais. Répondit-il en souriant.

Et qu'il retournait vers la cuisine, John ne put retenir une dernière question.

- Et sinon, tu n'as jamais pensé à aller vivre à New York ?

- John !…

- D'accord, d'accord… Il attendit un moment. Tu n'y as vraiment jamais pensé ?

Sherlock fut soudainement derrière lui, comme s'il s'était téléporté, ses bras entourant la taille du médecin. Il murmura à son oreille.

- Tant que tu es avec moi, Londres est la plus belle des villes, mais si un jour, tu décides de déménager, alors je te suivrai.

- N'importe où ?

-N'importe où.

John abandonna rapidement l'idée de faire manger Sherlock ce matin, embrasser le brun, voir même plus, était cent fois plus alléchant.

* * *

Deuxième disclaimer : Les références faites à Elementary viennent de la série éponyme, créée par Robert Doherty et la chaîne CBS (j'ai dû faire des recherches pour trouver des infos sur cette série que j'aime pas... No offense^^)

Alors, c'était comment ? Ca vous a plu ? Dites moi ce que vous avez penser, même si c'est très court... Et franchement, si y'a des fautes, dites-le moi, ces machins me rendent dingues mais j'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à les voir dans un texte que j'ai écrit.

Blue (- Tient, Alma n'a fait aucun commentaire pour une fois. C'est bizarre... _- Je t'ai manquée ?_ - Presque... _- Pff ! Tu peux pas te passer de moi, c'est tout !_)


End file.
